First Love
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: Rae's first!After her father walked out on her mother, Kagome swore to never let any man into her heart, in fear that it might get broken. That is until a teacher thought that it would be a good idea to set her up with the infamous TaiYoukai, Sesshoumaru.
1. chap 1: Leaving

**A/N: Hi! My name is Rae and i am Sesshy-chan cousin. She is not feeling to well at the moment and she let me borrow the account. So i thought what the heck. Might as well post up on of my joints. (thinks) i don't think she will mind much, Oh well enjoy and please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing cause if I did I would be home schooled. (Sadly I'm not)**

**First Love**

**Summary: After her father walked out on her mother, Kagome swore to never let any man into her heart, in fear that it might get broken. That is until a teacher thought that it would be a good idea to set her up with the infamous TaiYoukai, Sesshoumaru. What will happen once these two independent individuals clash? Lemons in the future and lots of cursing.**

**Chapter One: The Beginning **

_It was just one of those days when you know something bad was going to happen, right from the first time you wake-up in the morning, and see the sun in your eyes or the buzzing of the alarm clock in you ear. But for Kagome it was just one of those days that she knew something bad was going to happen._

A little girl at the age of 10 was spotted outside playing with her 1-year-old brother, Souta, on a blanket in the grass, under the shade. She laughed affectionately when her brother rolled over into her lap and stared at her with his brown eyes. It was in the summer and luckily for her, she didn't have to go to school for at least another 2 months or so.

"Kaggie! Kaggie!" Souta cried as he stood up and started hitting her lightly on her shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough of being outside. Why don't we go inside and put you to sleep?" Kagome asked softly as she picked him up by the waist and cradled him in her arms. She was wearing a pink tank top and black Levis shorts that her mother got for her last week. Her hair was done in a high ponytail so her brother wouldn't tug or put it in his mouth. Since she was some-what the only one that takes care of her brother, since her parents are never home because of work, she had dressed him in a plain white t shirt and tan shorts, with short socks and black shoes.

Opening the screen-door, she saw her mother at the stove cooking dinner and her father was sitting on the couch, watching television, drinking a beer.

'Ah Oh dads drinking, never good' she thought as she walked past them and the stairs to put Souta for his nap. She went into her room and took off his shoes and laid him on the bed on his back. Rubbing his back in a circular motion, it wasn't long before he was out cold, snoring lightly. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the forehead and placed pillows around him so he wouldn't fall off.

Stretching, Kagome walked down stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was preparing the food that they were about to eat.

"Oh Hi Kagome. How was your day?" her mother asked. Holding two plated in her hand and setting them on the table.

"It was fine. Didn't do that much, just hanging out with Souta. That and surfing the net" Kagome replied going to the refrigerator and got a bottle of Sunny D.

"Oh that's nice, dear." Her mother said half-heartily as she placed her father plate at the head of the table. Kagome could tell that that was her father plate because one it had much more food on it and two that is where the man of the house is suppose to sit. She also noticed that her parents where not acting right. For starters, her father never really drank beer unless he got laid off from his job or her mother pissed him off which did not go off well. Kagome could feel the tension in the air between the two and she could tell that something bad was going to happen.

"Kagome, honey. Dinner is ready." Kira (her mother) called out to her father. He in turn looked at her with hooded eyes and turned off the t.v.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray shirt. He was sort of the older version of the would be Souta. He had brown eyes that were usually filled with warmth and short brown hair. He was a real-estate agent for now.

Her mother was a different story. She looked just like Kagome. She was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and dark blue hip huggers. Her mother also had shoulder length hair and big brown eyes; Kagome also had shoulder length hair for the moment.

Her mother was one of the people that worked for very high paying people that get paid more then her father. Which you could probably see that problem. Sean (her father) was mad sometimes that her mother was bringing in more bacon then him.

Kira and Sean met her at the table and sat down. Today they were having chicken and rice, her second favorite. Her first would be ODEN!

"Yum" Kagome whispered as she chewed the chicken and rice in her mouth saving the taste. Never did she see her parents give each other a glare or two.

After a quite dinner, Kagome went upstairs with Souta's heated up (baby food) chicken and rice and water in a baby bottle in hand. Leaving her parents alone.

Walking up to her room, there enough, her bother was sitting up on her bed playing with the pillow she placed beside him, waiting for her to feed him.

"Kaggie!" he cried happily.

"Hey there little man! You hungry?" she asked walking over to him.

Kira was at the kitchen washing the dishes when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She sighed in annoyance and went back to washing the dishes.

"Not now Sean, I don't feel like it," she said.

She felt him nuzzle her on her neck roughly and flinched when she smelt alcohol on his breath that and he was holding her to tightly.

"You never feel like it, Kira. What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have someone else or something?" he demanded angrily removing his hands from her waist.

Wiping her hands on the kitchen towel, Ira whipped around to see her husband of 10 years look at her with disgust and hatred. She sometimes feared what he would do if he lost control when he was drunk? Would he go after the kids? Would he hurt her, again? A lot of thoughts went through her head. At the moment she wanted his ass out of her home.

"No there is no one else, Sean. Why is it that every time you seem to think that? What's going on with you? I thought you said that you were not going to drink any more, huh? Is there someone else?" she said returning the glare that she was receiving.

"How dare you! If anyone was cheating that would be you, hoe. You know damn well that Kagome is not mine." He demanded hotly.

To say the least she was very shocked that Sean would ever accuse her of something like that. She has and always will be faithful to her husband.

"I don't appreciate you calling me that. And you know damn well that Kagome is yours, you ungrateful bastard!" she yelled.

"You know what, I am sick of your shit and this family. I want a divorce." He said and stomped out of the kitchen and ran into a broken and crying Kagome who was sitting on the steps listening in on their conversation. His eyes that were once hard and uncaring softened a bit.

"I'm sorry" was all he said to her and walked out of the house. Leaving the two of them crying behind.

About two days later, Sean came over to the house to kick up his things and left, never saying a word to anyone. Kira isolated herself in her room, depressed, leaving Kagome to take care of herself, brother and her mother for a while. Eventually Kira lost her job, weeks later, and her father had to send them money every three weeks for them to survive until Kagome or Kira got a job.

Kagome got to the point where she would look at her mother in pity and think to herself that she would never let that happen to her.

And from that day on, she swore to herself that she would never let a guy into her heart.

**O.O  
**

**Sorry that it was somewhat short. It is in the morning and I have to go to school unfortunately. Oh and sorry that it was rushed, just needed to get the point across. Well hope you like it.**

**Bye**

**Rae**


	2. chap 2: Friends

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything!

**A/N: **At the end of the chapter.

**First Love**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**(8 years later)**

An 18-year-old girl groan irritably from the sound of her alarm clock, buzzing in her ear. She slammed her fist on her alarm clock, hard, knocking it off her nightstand and onto the floor.

"Great, another day," she muttered as she climbed out of her warm and comfy bed, shivering at the coldness of her room. She was currently wearing hot pink shorts and a white tank top. Her waist length hair was done up in a messy bun to prevent it from getting into her eyes as she slept. Picking up the clock off the floor, Kagome looked at it to see if she had enough time and saw it to be 5:30 a.m. But by the way that time goes fast in the morning, she needed to get a move on.

Going out of her room and across the hall, she knocked on the door loudly, trying to wake up the person that was inside. Kagome could hear her 9-year-old brother Souta groan with tiredness or was that because he fell on something. Oh well. 'I told him not to stay up to long, but he didn't listen' she thought amusingly trying hard not to laugh. Her brother is so fun and easy to annoy. Knocking on the door again, just as loudly she waited until her brother yelled the usual:

"I'm up, Kaggie!"

"Just making sure, Souta!" she yelled back and turned on her heel, going back to her room to go take a shower. For the past 8 years she has been taking good care of her brother, since their mother abandoned them when Kagome was 15 and Souta was 6. But luckily for the past 2 or 4 years her grandfather was able to send her some money for the bills and groceries until she was able to survive on her own, or better yet get a job, which she did. Kagome signed happily when the warm water of her shower sprinkled on her back and the top of her head.

Today was going to be a very long and tough day. After she went to school, she had to pick up Souta from school and make sure that he had something to eat until she got home. Then Kagome had to go to work and stay there for about 6 to 8 hours. So at the end of the day, she had to make sure that Souta and her homework was finished. That was everything that a mother was supposed to do.

'Mother…you abandoned Souta and me. I hope you get what you deserve.' Kagome thought angrily as she finished taking a shower.

(**30 minutes later)**

Kagome stood in her full-length mirror looking over her choose of clothing. She was wearing a long white sleeved shirt that stopped at her waist and a black sleeveless shirt over top. To finish off her outfit she chose her favorite pair of jeans. Dark blue jeans that fitted her perfectly and flared out at the ankle. She let her hair out, braiding only a few on the sides of her head. Slipping on her black tennis shoes, she grabbed her black and blue book bag and jacket and went to Souta's room.

"Souta, do you want any breakfast before I go?" she asked glancing at her watch. It was 6:30 a.m. and she needed to hurry up before she is late for school. All that mattered to Kagome was her brother eating healthy.

"Naw, I'm good. I'll get something at school." He called out.

"Alright then, lunch money is on the table, Bye" Kagome replied and walked down the white carpeted steps and into the kitchen. Kagome fished out $2.00 from her jeans' pocket and left it on the table for Souta to easily see. Grabbing her car keys from the counter, she headed for the door.

"Bye Kagome!" Souta yelled from his bathroom, which was located between their rooms. A few seconds later, she could hear the water being turned on.

"Bye" she yelled back.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome walked up to her pure, well not that pure, white Mercedes Benz and got in. Starting up her car, she turned on the radio and surfed the stations trying to find a song that she liked. Finding none, Kagome turned it off and pulled out the drive-way, heading towards her dreaded nightmare:

Shikon High School

**(At School)**

"**PERVERT!" **a girl screamed from the field in front of the school. Later a very loud slap was heard. All the students that were around, stared at the girl who was standing over an unconscious boy. The girl had long brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her usual calm brown eyes raged with anger at the thought of her personal space being violated by the perverted person at her feet. She was wearing a brown long sleeved 'v' necked shirt and a jeans skirt that reached above her knees. It had a slit in the front that almost came up to her inner thigh. She kicked the boy in the stomach with her brown sandals and smirked when he grunted and rolled over. Then she heard her best friend honk her horn, trying to get her attention. She turned and smiled, waving at her.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Hey Sango!" Kagome yelled from her open car door. Soon Kagome met up with Sango and gave her a hug. Just then Miroku was just regaining conscious. He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt, with all the buttons undone and a white tank top underneath showing off some of his muscular chest.

Rubbing his cheek as he stood, Miroku smiled at Kagome in a perverted way.

"Hello, Kagome. How are you doing this wonderful morning?" he asked.

"Don't even try it Miro." Kagome replied warningly, giving him the 'back off' look. Miroku shook his head and sighed. "My intentions are honorable, I assure you." He said trying to see an opportunity to make his next move.

"Yeah, my ass" Sango grumbled as she turned around to talk to Kagome more, with her back to Miroku.

'Bingo' he thought.

Sango blushed a deep color red, when she felt something or someone's familiar hand touch and squeeze her ass and turned to see Miroku smile sheepishly at her.

"Uh, hi Sango"

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and slapped him so hard, he flew about 3 feet away from them. Kagome tried so hard not to laugh at the fact that her friend did not want to admit that she had feeling for a pervert. It was nice to see someone show true affection towards someone you like. Sometimes she felt jealous that she couldn't be that way and let someone into her heart.

'It's better this way. That way I won't get hurt' Kagome thought as she saw Sango heading towards Miroku, ready to kick his ass for the third time. Grabbing Sango's arm quickly she pulled her back to her. "Why don't we go to class, hmm?" Kagome suggested. Sango sighed and nodded and left heading towards the entrance of the school.

"What about the pervert?" Kagome shouted out. Sango grunted in annoyance, turned around and helped Kagome drag Miroku into the school.

**(1st Mod – English)**

"Class before we get started on our work, I want to introduce you to two new students." The English teacher, Mrs. Violet announced to the buzzing classroom. "Come on in boys."

The door opened to reveal two people that made everyone in the classroom stop what they were doing and stare. Some even gasped.

They were gorgeous!

**(Hello!)**

**Okay I know that you guys wanted a long chapter, but I guess I am not in the right mood to write a lot. I tried to stretch it a bit, to make it four pages but it didn't work. I was even going to put part of chapter 3 in but then I didn't think that would work. Oh well you will have to wait next week some day, when I will update the third chapter. Thank-you so much for reviewing and picking my story that means a lot to me. **

**Rae: What's a Beta?**

**See ya soon**

**BYE **

**Chapter 3: The Takahashi Brothers **


	3. chap 3: The Takahashi Brothers::redone::

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing!**

**Title: First Love**

**By: Rae**

**Chapter 3: The Takahashi Brothers**

Everyone in the classroom gasped at the two boys that entered the classroom. They both had silver, almost platinum, long, waist length hair. Both had striking golden eyes that had a rich color to them. All in all they both looked like twins, but with different features. One had two fuzzy silver ears on the top of his head and had the boyish features out of the both of them. He was wearing red polo shirt and denim jeans that were baggy on him. The other one had the appearance of a man and not a teenager. Unlike his brother, he had elf ears and had a bluish crescent moon on his forehead magenta strips, two on each cheek and wrists. He was wearing a white long shirt and dark blue jeans.

They stood in front of the classroom with a cool and intimidating look on their faces, as they stared down the class, making some of the students' shiver.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Takahashi. Would you boys like to tell us anything about you to?" Mrs. McDonnell asked them.

The one with the doggy ears started first. "My name is Inuyasha and I'm 18. I'm also a hanyou and will kick anyone's ass, who has anything bad to say about it." The one known as Inuyasha stated cracking his knuckles threatening. Some of the students and even the teacher gulped at the threat and put a reminder in their head not to piss off the young hanyou. Well at least some did.

_'Explains the doggy ears.'_ Kagome thought, turning her glaze from Inuyasha to the one that was guessed to be Sesshoumaru. From the first time, she saw him enter the classroom. Kagome was immediately somewhat attracted to him. But those were just things that everyone must feel when they see someone as beautiful as him. There was no way in hell; she was going to submit to having feelings for the opposite sex.

"I'm Sesshoumaru. I'm 18 and a full youkai. I dislike humans and will keep it that way." He said showing no emotion what so ever in his eyes or face. He was like ice, and might be considered as the Ice Prince of their school in no time.

_'Well at least I know that there is no chance with him, if I were to like him…which I don't!' _Kagome thought as she saw the teachers' eyes roam the classroom to see where to place the two new students. Kagome looked beside her on the left and behind her and silently cursed. The teacher was bound to assign the new students seats around her. She really didn't have a problem with guys' surrounding her, but it did make her a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright then, you can both take a seat next to Kagome. Kagome please raise your hand." Kagome raised her hand and both brothers looked at her and nodded their head. Sesshoumaru was seating in back of her and Inuyasha was seating beside her. When they got adjusted, Mrs. McDonnell started to begin the lesson. Kagome noticed in the middle of their class work, that Inuyasha kept staring at her. What was so interesting about her that caused him to want to stare? Turning to him, she looked him dead in the eye.

"Is there a reason why you are staring at me?" Kagome asked as politely as she could. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned around and pretended to pay attention to what the teacher was talking about.

_'She looks so much like Kikyou'_ he thought sadly.

Behind Kagome, Sesshoumaru was slightly impressed that she had caught the mutt staring at her. To say the least, Inuyasah probably thought she looked somewhat like that bitch of a girlfriend he once had in their old school. She cheated on him with one of their friends, Naraku. At first Inuyasha was to stupid to realize it, but once he saw the pictures, his thoughts of her changed. Sesshoumaru had thought that she looked somewhat beautiful for a human and smelt good to. But he would never let anyone know. After all he did hate humans.

_'Even though she does smell nice' _he thought as he heard Mrs. McDonnell explain the differences between a pronoun and a noun.

(Hi)

**(After School)**

"Alright Kagome, call me when you get home from work, okay!" Sango yelled as she watched her friend get into her car.

"Okay, I will. Bye." Kagome replied as she climbed into her car and drove out of the school parking lot, and headed to her brothers' school. Turning on the radio to 95.5, she sang along with Sean Paul in Temperature, trying to think of what to cook for dinner.

**(20 minutes later) **

Kagome pulled up in front of Souta's school and parked the car. Later she saw Souta walk out of the school building with a girl on his arm. She had long brown hair with the tip of it black. She had light red eyes and a black diamond on her forehead. She was to appear to be a neko demon.

_'Interesting chose, Souta.'_ Kagome thought as she waited for him to finish talking to her. She saw him give her a kiss on the cheek and left. Leaving the young girl, smiling at him as he walked toward the car.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked playfully as she pulled out of his school parking lot, after he got in the car.

"What are you talking about?" Souta replied, looking out the window. He knew what she was referring to, but didn't want to say anything. He knew that his sister, didn't really believe in love, after what she saw what their mother went through after the divorce. Souta didn't want Kagome to feel depressed or anything. _'She works to hard as it is' _he thought.

"That girl I saw you kiss. Is she you girl-friend?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, her name is Kirra." Souta replied quietly.

Kagome smiled to herself. Well she didn't believe in love, but that doesn't mean that she was going to let her brother be the same way. She wanted him to learn and experience things for himself. She was happy he found someone to make him happy. "She must be sane enough to go out with you. So I approve," Kagome said mocking seriousness. In the rear view mirror, Kagome could see Souta smile and shake his head.

"So what's for dinner, this time?" Souta asked when they pulled into their driveway.

"Well" Kagome started, turning the car off and getting out. "I thought about making Chicken Teriyaki and steamed rice. How does that sound?" Kagome asked opening up the front door.

"Yeah that sounds good, sis" Souta said putting his bookbag next to the door, before sitting on the couch, to watch t.v. Kagome dumped her book bag and purse on the kitchen table and looked at the kitchen clock. It was 5:30 p.m. and she had to be at work by 7:00. If Kagome wanted to make it on time, she needed to start making dinner now, so that she could take a bath and leave. _'Time to get to work'_ Kagome thought as she went into the refrigerator and took out the seasoned chicken, she had prepared last night.

**(6:45 p.m.)**

Kagome came down the stairs, wearing her uniform for her job at Joe's restaurant. Which were a white dress shirt and black dress pants and her hair done in a French braid. Going into the kitchen, she saw Souta sitting at the table, eating the dinner she had prepared a couple of minutes ago.

"Alright Souta. I am going to go. But I might not be home before 12, so save me some dinner and be good" Kagome said grabbing her car keys and black pocket book.

"Okay, Kag. I will" he replied, mouth halfway full with food, rice hanging out the side of his mouth. Kagome shook her head and said 'good-bye' to him, before walking out the door, and into her car.

**(7:00 p.m.)**

Kagome arrived on time and her boss, Mr. Freeman, told her to set up the chairs for the customers who were to arrive, when the restaurant opens.

"Hey Kagome!" exclaimed her friend at work, named Ellie, from behind the counter. Ellie was a 24-year-old blonde, who had a bad temper when pushed, but was mostly nice, like her. To bad Ellie was 24, cause it would have been a blast to see how she would act in the classrooms with all those bad kids and teachers. Kagome had met her on her first day on the job and it was Ellie's fourth day on the job. One conversation lead to another and almost instantly they became great friends. Ellie was fun to hang out with, and so is Sango.

"Hey Ellie. How's it going?" Kagome asked setting down the wooden chair, underneath the clothed table.

"Nothing much. Just can't wait for these people to come in, So I can have something to do." She replied, wiping down the bar counter.

"I know what you mean." Kagome muttered as she continued to try and get the tables set. _'This is going to be a very long and boring day. Scratch that..night' _Kagome thought tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

**(Next)**

"Sesshoumaru! Hurry up or we are going to be late!" his father yelled from down stairs. It was 8:00 and he was informed a few minutes ago that his brother and himself were to accompany their father to a dinner with another company. Of course he had better things to do, then go to some business meeting. But one day, as his father would put it, he would have to run the company when his father could not.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Sesshoumaru nodded in approval of his appearance. He was wearing an all black armoni suit, with a black shirt and tie. It brought out the color of his eyes and hair, or so he has been told. That and he felt like wearing black at the moment. He tied his hair in the nape of his neck and walked to his dresser. Picking up his favorite cologne, Sesshoumaru sprayed it on himself and walked out the door, where he met his impatient father and brother, in the living room.

"What took you so long, Fluffy?" Inuyasha sneered. He didn't feel like waiting for his brother to make himself pretty. Sometimes he wondered if Sesshoumaru was actually a female instead a man, cause whenever they would go somewhere he would take his sweet ass time, getting ready. Inuyasha was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a white dress shirt and a navy blue silk tie. He had his hair tied at the nape of his neck. His father was wearing the same thing, except his color was a dark gray color and his tie was the same color.

"Because unlike you mutt, I actually care about how I look." Sesshoumaru sneered back and headed towards the door.

"I don't know why you boys love to argue with each other." InuTaisho said to himself, shaking his head disapprovingly as he and Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru out the door and to the car.

The three gorgeous men stepped into the limo and InuTaisho told the driver which restaurant they wanted to go to and he nodded.

**(Hello!)**

In the past hour, the customers were just pouring in! Kagome had never waitresses this many people before, probably because Joe's restaurant doesn't really get that much business. _'Oh well. The more the people I serve the more money there will be for me.' _Kagome thought as she guided the large group in the back, were the largest table, for businessmen and their meetings were always held. As the group sat down, Kagome handed out their menus and asked them what they would like to drink. After getting their drink orders, and was preparing to leave, Kagome gasped when one of the men grabbed her lightly on the arm.

Turning around Kagome came face to face with a man with icy blue eyes and long black hair, in a low ponytail. He had the features of a boy but she could tell that he was much older than he let on, and she could tell he was a wolf youkai.

"Excuse me, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you could direct another group to our table when they arrive. Their names should be under Takahashi." He asked flashing his pearly white smile that would make any girl's heart stop. But for Kagome, it didn't do much. _'Takahashi? That sound familiar.'_ Kagome thought. "Sure, I'll make sure I do that, sir." She said and turned to leave but was stopped once again by the blue eyed man.

"Yes, sir." Kagome asked gritting her teeth. She understood the first time; he did it, to get her attention. But the second time was just stupid.

_'Feisty. I like that.'_ He smirked, as he smelt her anger. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Kagome"

"What a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl. My name is Kouga Wolf." Kouga replied and was shocked that all she did was nod and walk away, without even trying to flirt back with him. What was her problem? Did she not find him attractive? He was good looking, rich and, famous everything a lot a girls wanted. Every girl wanted to be with him, except for her.

_'That will change in due time.'_ Kouga thought forming a plan to try and get the feisty onna in his possession.

**O.O**

**Rae: That's all for now until I can come up with something else to write.**

**Thank you's and Reponses:**

**Hime-Kagome Higurashi: Kagome lives with Souta only cause her mother abandoned them and her father left.**

**Thank you for telling me what a beta is:**

**Heartgirl9229**

**Yuki Asao**

**Kjinuyasha **

**And thank all of you guys that encouraged me to make another chapter and I hope that you guys don't complain that it is short, cause that was the best that I could do at the moment.**

**April 25 2005**

**I didn't know that i had so many mistakes on here! I will try and make another chapter and get it up here as soon as possible.**


End file.
